


make a wish

by dupergal



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Teru Tendou, M/M, Surprises, Teru and Tsubasa are in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal
Summary: Teru comes home early from an idol event and sees that Tsubasa has a birthday surprise waiting for him.[written for teru's birthday 2020]
Relationships: Kashiwagi Tsubasa/Tendou Teru
Kudos: 8





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday teru!! i just randomly decided i wanted to write a cute terubasa fic for his birthday and it is just as fluffy and sweet as i wanted it to be. enjoy!

When Teru opens the door, he expects the hallway to be dark. The apartment should be quiet at this time of night, when the stars are sparkling overhead and the clock is slowly ticking its way to midnight. And yet when Teru walks in, the light is on in the hallway and further still, leading into the kitchen. There’s the sound of slippers shifting on tile and a voice quietly humming something.

Teru blinks once, twice, then smiles and begins toeing off his shoes. “Tsubasa! I’m home!” he calls out, closing the door pointedly behind him.

There’s a small gasp from the kitchen area, the sound of something metal clattering onto the counter, and Teru grins. He’d clearly caught Tsubasa completely by surprise in whatever he was doing, and he holds back a small giggle. Not a moment later Tsubasa pops his head out from the doorway to greet Teru with his warm, genuine smile that makes something in Teru melt every time.

“Ahh, Teru-san! Welcome home!” There’s a spot of something on his cheek, and he’s wearing his favourite navy apron. Teru’s expression turns questioning as he moves to put his shoes away. “You’re back early! I thought you said you didn’t expect to be home until after midnight tonight.” Tsubasa lifts his apron to wipe whatever was on his cheek away and pads towards Teru as he steps over the genkan and into Teru’s waiting arms. Teru kisses the spot where the spot had been on Tsubasa’s cheek and the other man giggles, nuzzling into Teru’s neck. Teru licks his lips; huh, it kind of tasted like cream.

“I know, I know, but Producer is a wizard and managed to get me out a few hours early. That man can be convincing as all hell when he wants to be.” He pulls away from Tsubasa slightly to look him in the eye. “Are you happy to see me, Tsubasa?” He asks, winking as he does. Tsubasa flushes, just like Teru expected he would, and the pink on his cheeks is just  _ too cute _ , how did he get so lucky.

“O-of course I am Teru-san!” Tsubasa stammers, looking away as the flush spreads to his ears. “You know I’m always happy when you come home.” His eyes widen suddenly and he looks quickly to the kitchen and then back at Teru. “Ah! Right!”

Tsubasa places his hands on Teru’s shoulders and gives him a very stern look, cutely contrasted by his still-pink cheeks. “Stay right there, Teru-san,” he says. “And when I call you in, cover your eyes and don’t open until I say, okay?” 

Teru gives him that questioning look again but quickly smiles and says, “Alright, whatever you say, Tsubasa! I’m excited to see your surprise~!”

With a nod, Tsubasa speed-shuffles his way back into the kitchen to the sound of Teru’s giggling. He hears that metal object get picked up again, and he leans against the wall in the hallway, waiting patiently for Tsubasa’s call. He checks the time on his phone, for something to do more than anything else; 11:45 PM, February 22nd. He lets out a sigh, flipping his phone closed, letting his eyes slip shut as he tips his head back against the wall. In less than an hour it would be his birthday; he’d be one year older, one year closer to thirty. Something in him tells him that he should be lamenting this year, start thinking about how he’s getting old and running out of time. But in truth, he feels the complete opposite. Truly, he feels as though he’s in the prime of his life, that he’s finally made it to where he’s wanted to be in every aspect of his life. He has a job that he finds joy and has pride in, a wealth of friends and coworkers to depend on, even a partner to come home to, to love and give his affection…

Teru grants the empty hallway a smile. 

“Ok Teru-san!” Tsubasa’s warm voice yells. “You can come in now. Make sure your eyes are closed.”

“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” Teru pushes himself off the wall in one smooth motion and takes a few steps towards the kitchen, covering his eyes before he crosses through the door frame. He can just barely see through the slits between his fingers, just enough to see Tsubasa moves in front of him, holding something that flickers and moves. 

“Ok, you can open!”

When Teru removes his hands and blinks, Tsubasa grins, his eyes going small and the small crows feet around his eyes becoming more pronounced. “Happy birthday, Teru-san!” He cries, with all of the energy and love that he can muster into a simple sentence. Teru feels his heart swell in his chest. 

In his hands Tsubasa holds up a small cake, the source of the flickering light in fact three orange star-shaped candles. The cake is covered in white, creamy icing and topped with big strawberries. It’s a little lopsided; Teru can see how the cake is slightly higher on the left than the right, and the strawberries are not quite evenly cut. But Tsubasa is grinning and so is Teru, there’s a mess in the kitchen that Tsubasa is trying to hide from Teru with his body, and Teru didn’t know that he was capable of loving this man even more. 

“Tsubasa…” he breathes, gently touching his hands to Tsubasa’s on the plate. “Did you make this for me?” Teru can feel tears at the corner of his eyes that he struggles to blink away. 

Tsubasa nods enthusiastically, the candlelight making it look like he’s glowing softy. “I wanted to surprise you when you got home! I was hoping to have it ready so I could surprise you right when you walked in the door, but since you’re home early I just had to finish it up quickly!” He lifts the cake up higher so its level with Teru’s face. “Make a wish, Teru-san!”

Teru scrunches his eyes shut dramatically, takes a deep breath, and blows out the candles as Tsubasa lets out a cheer in the background. He blinks his eyes open, and, with his hands still covering Tsubasa’s, he gently guides the cake down onto the counter and steps closer to Tsubasa. Teru lifts his hands to cup Tsubasa’s face, feeling the warmth of Tsubasa’s large hands on his waist. Tsubasa smiles gently at him.

“Did you make a wish?” Tsubasa whispers, their lips nearly brushing as Teru leans in. 

Teru hums deep in his throat. “Thank you, Tsubasa,” he whispers back. “For the wonderful birthday gift. I love you.” He presses his lips to Tsubasa’s, feeling the warmth of the other man flow into him, tasting the icing that Tsubasa had sampled on his lips. 

“I love you too, Teru-san. Happy birthday.”

Teru’s phone goes unnoticed in his pocket as the date flips over to February 23rd. All Teru wishes for is more of this, more success and love and warmth, with the man who matters most to him, from now on and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [pls come yell at me on twitter about sidem](https://twitter.com/dupergal)


End file.
